Witches of the Elements Book 4: Air
by Darkerangel
Summary: Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.
1. Episode 52: The Forest

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 52: The Forest

Trista Washington stood in front of the forest of Elona. This particular forest was different from the rest, for it has yet to be effected from the abduction of the princess. She could feel the forest wanting her to come near and the wind whispering to her as her blond hair danced. Torn between the forest that consuls her and the wind that protects her. She allowed her body to be taken away by the wind, breathing through her very soul, pure like the sun and fresh like spring. She wanted to fly away from all of this, but the forest was sucking her back in, unable to resist her animal craving as Jenna tapped her on the shoulder, snapping her out of deep thoughts.

"Gurl, you okay?" she asked. Trista tried to put on a smile, but Jenna knew it was fake.

"It's…the forest, its calling me…wanting me," she said in a low voice.

"Wanting you?" Jenna asked.

"Because of Roxi there has always been a connection between me and the forest, torn between it and the wind. I fear that if I step foot, I'll lose control and something—something bad might come in its place," Trista explained, rubbing her arms as the wind howled through the trees.

"O…kay, if you're trying to freak me out then you did a damn good job of it. C'mon, lets go back in the castle and see what the gang got planed," suggested Jenna. Trista agreed and headed back to the castle with her, unaware of a pair of dark red eyes eying her deep within the forest.

Kibosh sat on her throne, calling forth her trump card minion.

"Come to me Berserker." A young lady appeared before her. She had long flowing golden brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing black leather pants with claw marks on the pants leg, dark booted heeled shoes, and a black sleeveless top.

"Heehee, you called Enchantress."

"There's my girl, report?" asked Kibosh.

"Heehee, it will only be a matter of time. She is drawn to the forest just like I am. Soon it will be apart of her just like I am apart of it," she said in a sweet voice.

"Excellent my pet."

"I want to play with her Enchantress…I want to tell Trista how much I love her and how much I want her dead," she said the sweet voice started to which to a more violent tone towards the end of her sentence.

"Patient my pet, all I want for you right now is to keep a very close eye on her. Once she steps foot into the forest willingly, then will you be able to have some fun," Kibosh explained.

"Awww, but I want to play with her now!" she whined.

"Shhh, watch from a far, and soon will you be able to play with the Elemental Warrior of Air," said Kibosh.

"Heehee…I get to play with Trista, I can't wait to show her how much I love her, oh how I can't wait to kill her…" she said while vanishing.


	2. Episode 53: Is She Dreaming

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 53: Is She Dreaming

Trista along with Jenna went inside Crystal Tower, Princess Aureka's castle. They met everyone at the main hall room which had a big round table in the center.

"Tomorrow morning we're heading into the enchanted Forest of Jasquez," said Prince Leonn'e.

"WHAT!" shouted Trista, jumping out of her seat on impulse. They all stared at her strangely as Jenna calmed her back down. "I mean, must we go into the forest?"

"We must find the place where Angela saw the princess. She tried contacting her through a dream so there might be a clue," he said.

"I mean…do I have to go?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you…we need everyone in this," said T.K.

"Trista—has a slight issue with the forest," said Jenna, trying to help.

"What kind of issue?" asked Zac. Trista hesitated, not wanting everyone to know her business or "issue" as Jenna put it.

"The point is, is there anyway I can stay here while you all go searching?"

"Don't worry we all be there so you have nothing to worry about," assured Angela. That wasn't the answer Trista wanted as she slid down in her seat.

When day turned to night it was time for the young warriors to go to bed. Prince Leonn'e led them up to the guest quarters were the girls have their own private room and also the guys. The room was like a dream, it was dome shaped with a table filled with food, separate beds with a bathing and dressing room. Trista took her close off and got ready for bed as she put the gown on that fit her size. She laid in bed thinking about what might take place in the forest. Always tempted, she had never actually went into a forest before, close too it was the park and even that freaked her out a little. If it wasn't for her friends she would have avoid it period. Like the others she went to sleep, hoping tomorrow would never come.

Trista stood outside the forest, hearing someone calling to her.

"Trista…Trista…I'm coming for you heehee…"

"Who are you—what do you want?" she asked.

"Heehee, I want to play with you Trista," said the voice. She squinted her eyes, seeing a pair of glowing red eyes staring her down as if looking through her very soul.

"We'll meet really soon. Oh I can't wait Trista…oh how I can't wait to kill you!" said the voice, changing tones towards the end of its sentence. That caused Trista to wake so quickly, she didn't realize she was out of her bed. Her heart pounding rabidly. She wiped her forehead, unable to figure out the meaning behind the dream or if it was just stressed. She recoiled back into the sheets this time taking her longer to fall back to sleep.


	3. Episode 54: The Forest of Jasquez

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 54: The Forest of Jasquez

Trista stood outside the forest walls, quivering at the thought of entering this thing. Yet, her mind was jumbled, returning back to the voice that was in her dreams last night.

"Trista…we'll meet soon heehee…" Trista's eyes widen, looking around as if the voice was right by her. She noticed Jenna's hand resting on her shoulder unaware of the nightmare she had last night.

"Gurl you is going to be alright…right?" Jenna asked. Trista's green eyes went back to the forest as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah…I have you guys with me so I'm good," she said.

"Lets move out!" shouted Prince Leonn'e. The head guards went in first while the center guards surrounded them and Leonne while the back guards were the last to enter. The enchanted forest wasn't all green and lushes like a park in the spring time. The leafs were fading color and you could tell the ground was beginning to dry up like the park they landed on when they first arrived in Elona.

"Hey um Leonne—why does this forest has a specific name…I mean there has to be a reason why it was given a name right?" asked Angela. Prince Leonn'e looked at her then turned his attention back on the path.

"The name Jasquez was in fact Princess Aureka's mother's name. Queen Jasquez Vandarama. That particular part of the forest was her favorite just like the courtyard gardens was Aureka's. She died while giving birth to the princess, but her spirit still live on, guiding those in need. So it was obvious to name this part of the forest in the name of the late Queen," Prince Leonn'e explained. Trista notice every single time he mentions the princess there always seem to be a sad look in his eyes.

"So, you're not really our guideian are you?" asked Zac.

"No, that I am not. Just like a guideian I too had to learn the ways and power of the Craft," he answered.

"Heehee—" Trista gasped, looking around, but saw nothing but the forest. She could have sworn she heard someone…or at least felt some-thing. Angela grabbed her hand to assure her nothing will happen to her, as a pair of glowing eyes watched their every move.

"Muhahahaha!" Everybody turned their heads, looking at the dusty sky, hearing the voice of Kibosh.

"Transpor!" she summoned. A flash of light fell upon them as Casmir stepped forth from the light.

"A Witch Stalker!" shouted T.K. The guards stood alert when Trista shouted no, but it was too late. Casmir clapped his hands and slowly spread them apart, creating a boomerang-like blade of energy. The guards had their shields up, but the force of the weapon attack was too great, knocking the front line down. "Atri!" cast Angela, but it was easily deflected by Casmir.

"What does he want…I thought Kibosh wasn't allied with the Witch Stalkers?" asked Jenna.

"She's not…doesn't matter to them as long they get their witch," said Prince Leonn'e as his guards blocked the water spell.

"Heehee Trista…come…it is time to meet…" Trista turned her head as her six sensed kicked in, seeing a pair of glowing red eyes deep within the forest of Jasquez. Trista felt torn, should she go or should she stay and help fight.

"Trista c'mon—find me…find me so we can meet heehee…" the voice giggled. Four Elemental Warriors should be enough…plus they had Leonn'e and plenty of guards here to help in her place. Trista fled the scene, something telling her to go, person could be in trouble.

"Trista—" called out Jenna, but was cut off by Casmir attack.

"Yes…come fine me Trista…come find me so we can play heeheehahahahaa!"


	4. Episode 55: Yaris

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 55: Yaris

Trista ran away from the path and the gang, heading deep into the forest towards the glowing eyes. Who was the person behind this voice and why was she calling her and only her? Trista stumbled into a breaking point of the forest where the ground was still grassy, the trees was full of life giving the leafs a glossy shine. Her foot touched the grass as what seemed like birds flew away, stalling her a bit. There sitting on a rock was a young beautiful girl, same age and height as Trista. She had long flowing golden brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing black leather pants with claw marks on the pants leg, dark booted heeled shoes, and a black sleeveless top.

"Hello Trista…you've finally found me heehee," she giggled. "I'm Yaris."

"Ya—Yaris?" She stepped down from the rock with joy as she ran up and grabbed Trista's hand.

"Come Trista…come play with me heehee," she said with such a warm sweet smile. With her gentle touch, she pulled her closer towards the rock as Trista's six sensed kicked in again. She felt the same prescient that was in her dream and the glowing red eyes. She pulled her hand away and asked, "Who are you? And how do you know my name? Why are you here?"

"Heehee..you're so cute Trista. I am Yaris…I'm what you call a Berserker," she answered.

"A, Berserker?"

"Yes…our as you call it…the Dark Beast," her smiled faded to a wicked grin.

"How did you know—"

"How do I know about the Dark Beast? It's because I am you Trista," said Yaris as she hugged Trista. Trista's eyes widen as her body felt numb and limped, unable to react to the situation.

"And I…I'm going to kill you," whispered Yaris in her ear. Trista gasped in utter shock as she found the strength to pushed Yaris off of her.

"Heehee you're so cute Trista…and weak!" hissed Yaris as she flicked her right hand as her nails grew 12-inches long. She extended these claws to twice their usual length as she said, "C'mon, lets PLAY!"


	5. Episode 56: C’mon and Play

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

**Episode 56: C'mon and Play **

Yaris charged toward Trista with a devilish grin. Yaris threw her right arm back and then launched it forward as Trista grabbed her hand, the nails inches away from her face.

"Why…why are you doing this, please just stop?" she begged.

"Heehee," the girl giggled, not answering the question as she retracted her arm back and quickly turned her left hand around and punched Trista instead, causing her to slam into a tall rock.

"Play with me Trista…play with me and only me heeheehahahaah!" demanded Yaris as she jumped in the air and her right hand came crashing down. Trista sensed it come and dodged the claws, causing Yaris to slice the rock up like a cut up apple. Yaris spun around and kicked Trista in the chest. She stepped back, but Yaris did it again, knocking her down. Now Trista was pissed as her eyes quickly flashed, changing shape and color for a second.

"C'mon Trista!" shouted Yaris as she thrust the claws forward, but her wrist was caught as her eyes widen.

"Trista's not here right now, but she did live me a message…telling me to kick your sorry ass," stated Roxi.

"Wha…what. This isn't Trista. Who are you and what have you done to my Trista?" asked Yaris as she started to panic a little.

"Your Trista? Bitch get this straight—" said Roxi as she did a front flip, twisting Yaris' claw arm behind her back.

"Aww, you're hurting me," she said.

"Trista's mine. I've grown very fond of her these few years," said Roxi, twisting the arm even more.

"But…Trista doesn't want you!" she said with a sly smile. When she said that, Roxi lost her concentration for a second, but that was enough time for Yaris to lift her foot all the way up almost over her shoulder and kicked Roxi in the face, causing her to let go.

"Bring her back…I want Trista and only her. Trista is mine!" Roxi got up and threw fist after fist, watching out for the claws. Roxi felt something really wrong with Yaris and yet it seemed very familiar. Yaris was covered in Trista's scent, and her fighting style per-say was similar to Roxi's. Roxi back flipped away, but Yaris front flipped forward. Once landed, Yaris put her five claw fingernails up high in the air, beginning to glow red.

"CLAW SLASH!" she yelled, bringing down her hand with full force. The blades came crashing towards Roxi as she dodge the blow, but the aftermath of it was too strong for her to overcome, knocking her out and putting Trista back in. Trista got up, not worrying about her injuries and cast, "Oru Con!" A powerful gust of wind came at Yaris, but she stood there with ease and put her right palm with the claws in front of her as the gust hit the invisible shield she created.

"Heehee, that looked soo much fun Trista. Let me try?" she begged. "Oru Con!" Trista's spell disbursed as a powerful gust of wind same as Trista's spell came at her this time. She put her arms up, trying to block the attack, but the gust was too strong for her to withhold, sending her straight out of the breaking point of the forest.

"Heeheehahahaha…you can't run from me Trista…you can't run from the person who's going to kill you!"


	6. Episode 57: Haunted by Myself

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 57: Haunted by Myself

Trista flew, breaking branch after branch before finally slamming into a tree that prevented her from zooming anymore. She fell down, badly hurt, hearing a faint sound of laughter. Away from the breaking point and pathway, she fled the scene and headed deeper into the forest, panicking. The forest seemed endless to her as she pushed branch after branch, dodging bush after bush until she finally made it to a bridge. The wooded bridge seemed older than this planet, as if one step and it would snap.

"Heehee, where are you going?" asked Yaris, as Trista quickly turned around. Yaris unexpectedly came running at Trista as she moved closer to the edge of the cliff. She glanced down, seeing nothing but darkness, an endless fall. Yaris embraced Trista, her chest so close; Trista could feel Yaris' heart beating. Yaris moved her head up a little towards Trista's ear and whispered, "I want you to love me and only me okay." Yaris pulled her head back, looking Trista dead in the eye and with a smile said, "I…I'm going to kill them." Trista's green eyes expanded as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. Trista thought, _"Did she say…them?" _

"Oru Con!" cast Yaris,

"Ahhhh!" screamed Trista as the gust of wind pushed her over the edge of the cliff. She reached her hand out for Yaris to grab it, but she backed away, disappearing. She fell down deeper and deeper into the crevice, the wind blowing all around her wildly. She closed her eyes, being taken away by the wind, letting all her senses free. She listened to the wind and remembered that she was a witch and the reincarnation of the Air Elemental Warrior and that her friends are in danger from a psychopathic bipolar bitch. "Kittal!" she shouted as her magical broom appeared. She quickly grabbed it and sat on it before falling any deeper. "Yip-yip," she ordered. The broom took off, zooming straight up out of the crevice and above the forest a little. She floated down, dispelling her broom and ran back into the forest.

Her heart pounding hard she hurried through un-path forest, trying to reach her friends before Yaris. All of a sudden she kept hearing whispers…as if the trees themselves were talking to each other. The whispers kept getting louder and louder, ringing in her ears. She stopped, grabbing her ears as the forest started to spin around her.

"STOP…get out of my HEAD!" she screamed.

"Heehee, everything you love…I hate!" said Yaris' voice within the whispers. Trista could feel her body pulsating, this thing she tried to control for sooo long, now trying to break free and escape.

"Kill them…kill them all!" ordered Yaris.

"No…SHUT UP…AHAHAH!" shouted Trista. Even though she had stopped running, her heart was racing, muscles tensing, and thrust for blood growing. The presence of Yaris came in front of Trista, but her body turned as her back pressed against Trista's chest. The presence slid right through Trista like a ghost going through a wall. Trista turned her head more into the light, the whites in her eyes now blood-red, teeth fanged out, and her blond hair all messed up and wild beast looking.

"Grrraaarrr!" she roared.


	7. Episode 58: Taking Over Me

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 58: Taking Over Me

The Dark Beast ravaged the forest, pouncing on all fours. Her senses were sharper than ever now. She bulldozed on through the bushes and branches like they were nothing, senses her former friends.

"TRISTA!" yelled Angela.

"TRISTA!" hollered T.K.

"Has anyone tried contacting her telepathically?" asked Jenna.

"Tried, but got static," said Zac. While in stealth mode she took out some of the guards one by one.

"Grrraaarrr!" it roared, jumping out from a bush. The Dark Beast stood on two feet, claws twitching, ready to strike.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Angela, ready to attack. Jenna narrowed her eyes finally realizing it was Trista. Prince Leonn'e eyes lit up in amazement of Trista's transformation.

"Trista? What happened to you?" asked T.K. The Dark Beast's pupil shrunk down in size as it swung at T.K.

"Something's wrong," said Prince Leonn'e.

"Ya think," said Angela. "Avata!" said T.K. sending a bolt of lighting at it. The Dark Beast jumped and while in the air sideways, did a 360 degree spin, dodging the spell. She landed and with great strength sent T.K. flying straight into a tree, leaving an impression. "Karu!" said Angela. A more powerful version of "Atri" exploded from her hand. The Dark Beast clawed its way through it and pounced on Angela. While on top of Angela, Trista spin kicked around, smacking Jenna in her face. She jumped up, ready to face Leonn'e. He took out his winged sword and held it in front of his face and yelled, "Wings of healing!" The cross-guard shot up open like wings as the green gem glowed, spreading magical glitter gust in the Dark Beast direction. The Dark Beast slowly deformed back to Trista as she collapsed on the ground. Prince Leonn'e put the sword away and was about to pick her up when the sprit of Yaris came out of Trista's body and became whole.

"The hell?" said T.K.

"Quick, transform!" begged Trista.

"Warriors…unleash!" cast T.K. They quickly transformed in front of Yaris.

"Whoa…is this your twin?" asked Zac.

"Who is she?" asked Jenna.

"Heeheehahahaa!" laughed Yaris as she too transformed. Her golden brown hair turned purple, wild as the jungle. Her body was covered in silver plated armor, but the outer layer of it was black with the silver poking out.

"But…but how?" asked Trista, fully healed of her wounds just like the others.

"Heehee…if you transform…I transform," she said while going into berserker mode. She flicked both of her hands as her nails slid right out, 12-inches long.

"Everyone Trista love I hate. I'll kill them, kill them all!"


	8. Episode 59: Scared

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 59: Scared

The guards that were around attacked, but Yaris raised her hand, stopping them in their place. She jumped and twirled over them in the air, landing in front of Prince Leonn'e. Sparks flew, claws against sword, sword against claws. Prince Leonn'e twirled around and stabbed Yaris' in her stomach. She looked down, dumbfounded that the blade that just went through and came out the other end. She looked up at him, her pink eyes glowing red of rage. She took her nails and grabbed both his wrists. She placed her right foot on Leonn'e's left knee and her left foot on his right knee and started to climb up on him. She stood up tall on his chest and back flipped over him; she spread her nails apart and stabbed him in his back rapidly and repeatedly, a hundred times in less than a minuet. He coughed up blood and tried to kick her from behind, but she dodged it and kicked him in his chest, causing him to hit the ground hard. Just like Trista, her animal ability kicked in, allowing her to self healed herself quicker than the average human.

"Zazoo!" cast Yaris. All ten nails came off and fired straight at T.K. and Zac. Zac conjured up a defense spell around him and T.K., but two nails penetrated the shield, injuring them both. She flicked both hands and her nails grew back long again. "Groundum!" said Jenna, moving the ground waves over towards Yaris. As the ground under Yaris, was about to spring up and crush her, Yaris canceled it by jabbing her nails in the ground and said, "LaGeo!" By thrusting her claws into the ground it somehow traveled and appeared below Jenna. The nails shot up under her, but Yaris thrust forward her palm, smacking it hard in Jenna's face. She pulled her arm up as her hand retracted. Yaris turned, seeing only Angela and Trista left standing. Angela went in front of Trista, protecting her, which enraged Yaris even more.

"Be a good little white witch and die!" She jumped in the air, about the pounce on Angela with her claws when all of a sudden Yaris felt herself moving rather slow, as if floating. Angela arched her eye brawl and moved right over. Once she did that time sped up and she came crashing onto the ground, but flipped over, scanning the area for who ever cast a spell on her. She looked up in the air seeing a guy with hair gold as the sun, eyes blue as the ocean. He was wearing an all grey outfit as he floated down towards Angela and Trista.

"Leave them be," he ordered.

"Heehee...Celeste, how dare you interfere," she said.

"Our oath isn't with Kibosh anymore, but with the princess," he said.

"And I care because?"

"Be gone creature of the forest!" he said, as he removed her from the area with his power over time itself. Celeste used his power of time to reverse back to the period where the warriors were uninjured.

"Who are you?" asked Trista.

"Come…all of you, if you want to save the princess."


	9. Episode 60: Is This the End

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 60: Is This the End

Everybody followed the stranger as he led them down the pathway. Out of nowhere, Blitz slid passed the guards and appeared next to Angela, startling her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you get there safe," he said with a smile. Their relationship continued to grown over these passed couple of months. She had deep feelings for him and him the same. Even though his body was below zero, she felt so warm around him and safe.

They finally came out of the Forest of Jasquez and stepped onto a pile of rocks just like in Angela's dream. The problem was, what was the lake is now a dried up, waterless pit.

"And this is suppose to be a lake?" asked Zac.

"Without the princess this world will soon look like this…a desert wasteland," said Leonn'e.

"Now what?" asked Jenna. Celeste closed his eyes, channeling his power to open a gate so they can crossover. A portal appeared in the same spot the princess was incased.

"Once you've crossed over, there is not crossing back," said Celeste.

"Guards, stay here and watch the portal," ordered the prince. One by one they stepped through the portal and when it was Angela's turn, Blitz grabbed her.

"Come back to me…okay my Snow Angel," he said. She leaned in for a kiss, their lips touch as he slid his tongue, and gently rolling against Angela's and breathing in her sweet smell, like the ocean and sunshine all mixed together. She forced herself to pull away and dove right into the portal while Blizzard disappeared afterwards. Celeste was about to go, but when he turned around he saw four tall men wearing black robes and a dark hoods that covered their faces. Celeste tried using his powers, but two of the men waved their hands, absorbing it like it was nothing. The two men jumped him, over powering him as the two other men took down the guards that surrounded the portal.


	10. Episode 61: Gravity against the Elements

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 61: Gravity against the Elements

When all six of them stepped through, they were inside Kibosh's ship on the planet of Nadir in the same Aurora galaxy as Elona. The dark lit candles didn't even give off enough light to see your own hand in front of your face. Prince Leonne and T.K. took down most of the guards by knocking them out and zapping them. They finally made it to the main chamber where before their eyes laid Princess Aureka, curled and frozen within a chrysalis crystal. Prince Leonne eyes filled with tears, but as he stepped forward, lights started flashing as Kibosh herself stepped forth out of the shadows.

"Muahahahah…sooo we finally meet young Elemental Warriors."

"Kibosh I'm guessin'?" whispered Zac.

"Release her now Kibosh. This ends now," said Prince Leonn'e.

"End…hahaha, this is only the beginning," she said.

"That's it," said Jenna, running towards her.

"Jennafer no!" yelled T.K. Kibosh smiled and lifted her hand in front of her causing Jenna to suddenly stop in her tracks. Her eyes stayed in a stare, feeling pressure being built on top of her body over and over again. She fell on the floor, unable to lift a finger. "I have the ability of magic and the power to control gravity," she gloated lifting her hand up. Prince Leonn'e levitated up in the air uncontrollably. She thrust her hand forward as he slammed into a wall, falling down onto floor.

"Avata!" said T.K. The lightning came, but she twirled the staff and sent it back at them, shocking all four of them.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine so BOW BEFORE ME!" She closed her hand tight, making a fist as they all fell to their knees, unable to move.

"What is this? Here in front of me are suppose to be the reincarnation of the great and legendary Elemental Warriors…but what I see are pathetic weak children pretending to be heroes," she said. Kibosh took her hand off of the staff and it stood straight up in front of her chair as she walked toward them. She tugged her fist, causing them to slide up next to Jenna's body.

"Hmmm, I'll start with you," she said with a smile. She curled her fingers as Angela levitated up. A ball of dark negative energy formed around Kibosh's hands. "Now DIE!" she said, launching them. "Ahhh!" screamed Angela as the two balls swirled around each other.

"ANGELA!" cried Zac, but was unable to do anything. Angela eyes widen in disbelief and tears as Blizzard appeared out of nowhere as usual and put himself in front of enemy fire. The two balls sunk into his body, slowly cracking every bone and muscle till there was nothing left. They both fell of the floor as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why…but why? I…I was coming back to you?" she asked.

"Because…because I love you," he said while summoning enough strength to caress her soft warm cheek one last time as his eyes slowly closed for good.

"Blitz…Blitz wake up…BLIZZARD!" His body dissolved until only his icy blue Crystal Heart remained. It floated into Kibosh's hand.

"Muahahah…you fool. I knew I couldn't get you all Crystal Hearts' that easily. Your Crystal Hearts would allow O'megka K-I instance entrance to your galaxy. However, the rules didn't say I couldn't use similar elements to trick it into believing them to be you," she said.

"What?" asked Prince Leonne.

"Water-Snow/Ice, Fire-Smoke/Lava, Earth-Planets/Growth, Wind-Whirl/Time, and Lightning-Thunder. Each one is a cousin to the original element," she explained.

"So you used them?" he asked.

"All I needed was their hearts to be tainted. Leafe and Thundar, tainted by the princess affection…and Blizzard's Crystal Heart tainted by one's love. I can use their Crystal Hearts instead of the warriors to unleash O'megka K-I muahahaha!"

"Bitch." Kibosh's eyes narrow and said, "What did you say?"

"You son of a BITCH!" Angela shouted, slowly standing up. Kibosh waved her hand, but Angela refused to be taken over by the gravity.


	11. Episode 62: Rise of the Dragon

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 62: Rise of the Dragon

"Impossible…your bones should have snapped right now," said Kibosh in astonishment.

"AHAHAHAH!" screamed Angela unleashing the full raw power of the Water Elemental Warrior. With her body glowing blue, she was covered in the original Water Elemental Warrior's armor. It was more ghost-looking because you could see through it. Kibosh let out two balls of dark energy, crashing dead-on in Angela's chest, but she stood her ground as unnatural wind started blowing throughout the ship.

"What…what is this power?" asked Kibosh. Angela eyes glowed blue as she lift her hand in the air and starting rocking it back and forth. She cramped her fingers down making the letter _C_ and said in an unusual tone of voice,

"I summon the full force and power of the dragon…KUO-CUN!" A massive dragon made out of pure water shot out from her hand, coiling around in the air, "GRRAAARR!" Angela dipped her hand down as the water dragon came crashing down towards Kibosh's direction. Kibosh tried every spell and used every gravity attack she knew to stop it, but it was too aggressive and too massive to be stopped.

"AhahahaAHAHAAH!" she screamed as the water dragon went right through her. Kibosh collapsed on the floor still alive, but fully drained and weakened of all her strength and powers. After the water dragon disappeared, Angela changed back to normal and passed out on the floor as the others broke free of Kibosh's spell.

"What kind of shit is that?" stressed Jenna.

"An alpha elemental spell, one of the highest learning level spell," explained Prince Leonn'e.

"And she learned this how?" asked T.K. wondering.

"While raged she must have awaken the Water Elemental Warrior spirit from within, allowing it to take control for a brief second," he continued.

"C'mon, let's get the princess so we can get the hell outta here," said Trista.

"Woot…it's finally over," said Zac, picking up his sister. But, Prince Leonne turned his head, sensing danger. The wind wasn't letting up as Kibosh struggled, crawling on the cold hard floor, reaching out to the staff. The gang turned, hearing someone clapping. In Kibosh's mirror an image appeared. The figure stepped forth from the mirror and onto the ship. He was wearing one of those Arabian Knight Sand desert outfit. He had on brown wrapped boots, white baggie pants which the pants legs was tuck down in the boots as they overlapped. Over lapping the pants was a long ivory trench coat that draped downward. He wore a belt with a crest in the center and two straps dangled down, blowing from the wind. His arms were wrapped up in some type of brown bandage. He had on this chest plate that looked like some kind of rope, but made from the same materials as the pants, but brown colored, covering the top part of the coat. He also had brown firm shoulder pads made of two different masks and his face was covered, wrapped around in a white cloth where you could all see a little bit of his brown skin and white eyes.

"Kibosh…my, my, my…what has happened?" he said in a deep voice.

"…Na…Na'ash (Na-Ash), help me," she begged. He looked at her with disgust and said, "Help you? A thief. She knows it was you and is not happy. Stealing her staff that wasn't yours," he said.

"I had no choice," she said, voice fading.

"Don't care…goodbye!" he said, placing his hand in front of Kibosh's face.

"NNOOoooAHAHAHAH!" she screamed her heart out as her body exploded right in front of them. Only thing left was her Crystal Heart. Both hers and Blitz's circled around him as he took the orb off of the staff.

"The princess…stays….BE GONE!" he said as the orb exploded.

"AhahahahaAHAHAh!" They all screamed and they came crashing, falling on top of one another. It took them awhile to notice, but they were back at the Magick Store, meaning they were back on Earth empty-handed.


	12. Episode 63: Evil has a new Face

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Trista Washington has the looks, the cars, and the money, but what will happen when the beast within claws its way out. Is Trista strong enough the fight the Dark Beast from within or will it consume her to the point where there is no Trista…there is no Roxi, only…it? Kibosh has her sights set on Trista and the wild animal she tries desperately to control.))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 4: Air

Episode 63: Evil has a new Face

Na'ash placed the Crystal Heart of Kibosh on top of the staff in replacement to the orb he exploded. The staff went through the other side of the mirror as he turned to face the captured Celeste.

"Your Crystal Heart is MINE!" he said, ripping it from his very flesh. Now Na'ash was surrounded by four Crystal Hearts, only needing Volcana's to bring O'megka K-I into the Elemental Warriors' world. He stood before Princess Aureka, sliding his hand along with chrysalis crystal and said,

"Soon princess…soon your world and theirs will no long be muahahahah!"

**(END)**

* * *

((Hope you enjoyed this new series...stay tuned for the last of Season 1: W.O.T.E, Book 5: Lightning. You don't want to miss a single episode.))


End file.
